If Only
by MedaHera
Summary: If Only...Sort of AU..Please no Flames. OneShot


I have had this one my computer for a long time, but i was to scared to put it up but with the help of some great people i have got the confidence to do so. But please no flames, this is a one-shot.

* * *

_**If only**_

She saw that mark the one with the green skull with the snake.

The one she saw in her dreams.

She grabbed her wand and lifted it she was ready if any thing came at her.

She entered the house with a worried stride about her; she opened the kitchen door and saw her father and mother dead their blue eyes open but glazed over and the place in ruins.

She opened the back door and ran she ran over rough grass and jumped over the fence. Into the forest behind.

She ran into the forest behind the house and fell over a rock sticking out of the ground. Now she was cut and bleeding her red hair flowing behind her.

She had tears all over her face and her clothes tattered ripped by the trees and the running, she fell in to a tree but she got back up and steadied herself and ran into the fields.

She saw a dark figure on top of a hill but she kept running with out a backward glance to the figure. The figure a man just sadly shook his head and disappeared.

She ran in to a pile of rocks and fell on the ground dazed she got up and ran she ran up the jagged mountain path not caring if the rocks cut her open.

She felt the tears on her pale face and wetness on her clothes, She fell on a the pile of sharp rocks cutting her neck doing so she felt pain but nothing like it was on the inside like a roaring volcano erupting as she felt hard raw emotion over powering her but did she care? No she didn't.

But she kept running she ran for what seemed like hours her legs where aching so much but she didn't care anything mattered. She cursed the man that did this to her she screamed she just wanted it to end.

It started to rain her long, leaf filled Red hair stuck to her body her clothes thread bare and soaking.

She fell over a log nearly ran of the mountainside and but kept on running.

She found the path where she had happy memories, where she was born, where she got married, were she camped as a child, where she got engaged but that didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered.

She hurried up the path and slipped on the wet rocky path she fell into unconscious she dreamed about his death:

_He stood there with his unnatural glowing red eyes gleaming in the moonlight his enemy stood rigid she stood hidden under his invisibly cloak. The crazy man pointed his long bony finger at the boy and mumbled something she couldn't hear. She could sense his body tense but he didn't move. She tried to scream but couldn't. _

_There was a bang and lots of smoke and then she heard a thud the smoke disappeared and her husband lay on the ground green eyes open, but glazed over while the man still standing laughed and disappeared she ran to her husband's side and felt stone cold skin while his normally unruly black hair layed flat._

_Some thing was trying to make a connection to her mind she sensed it was him and listened he said I love you and the connection broke away._

_She broke down in uncontrolled sobs and yelled and screamed but she could still hear the laughing of the crazed man._

_The dream faded away and she was brought back into conscious._

She woke up feeling pain she lay still for a moment then stood up as fast as she could and ran her head felt like it was ice but she still kept running.

She came to a cave were she slid down the wall and she wept, yelled and cursed god asking why he made her go to hell and back and then there again.

She couldn't handle it she remembered every thing bad that happened to her in her life and list just went on.

She had clung on to the support of her parents in her time of need now they were gone she had know were to go no one to see.

Everyone she had loved had died.

She opened her eyes than she saw the ghost of her husband walk towards her he looked the same as he had looked before he died, in her mind perfect.

He held great sadness in his eyes and he shook his black head, she tried to touch him but couldn't then he faded away into the sunset.

She yelled at him to come back but only the eerie trees heard her she got a rock and pulled out her wand she smashed her wand then she grabbed a knife and slit her throat.

She screamed loudly until her voice died away.

She was going to be with him at again, she was going to be happy again.

If only. If only it worked that way.

IF ONLY

* * *

This is a fic that was only meant for me, but you now you know it to. 

Image whoever you want as the parents the man the husband. But remember not everything, works the way you want it to.

Please Review but no flames.


End file.
